Are You Sure? Remake
by treesareunicorns13
Summary: This is a remake of my previous story: Are You Sure? I hope you enjoy it and find it to be an improvement on the original?


Waking up this morning, Lucy had a bad feeling. It wasn't clear to her just exactly why she was feeling like this but she assumed it had something to do with the pink haired idiot snoring away in her bed right now. Lucy groaned and used all of her strength to push Natsu off her bed, sending him rolling onto the floor. Happy was still peacefully curled up on one of her pillows. Not for long. Grabbing the corners of the pillow, she shook it until the blue feline was awake as well. Quickly moving onto her feet, Lucy stood and pointed towards the direction of her front door, "Get. Out!" Seemingly unaffected by Lucy's anger, Natsu sat up on the floor and looked over at Happy, "I wonder what's her problem." The blonde's eye twitched in annoyance at the Exceed's reply, "Maybe she's just hungry." Losing her patience, she grabbed a hold of both her teammates and pushed them out of her bedroom, "I said get out!" Natsu grabbed onto the doorframe to turn himself around and grab onto Lucy's shoulders. "Luce have you forgotten?" The confusion on her face told him that she didn't know what he was talking about. He continued, "We're going on a mission today. So hurry up and get dressed Luce. You're gonna make us late."

Annoyed, Lucy turned around and slammed her bedroom door shut in their faces. It was a mixture of two reasons as to why she was so infuriated now. Not only had Natsu and Happy broken into her house again and slept in her bed, they had the audacity to distract Lucy and then say that she was going to make them late. With no time to worry about her look, Lucy grabbed a white crop top and a dark blue skirt to put on. She pushed her feet into a pair of black knee high boots and put on a cropped blue jacket. She wrapped her belt around her waist with her keys on and picked up her suitcase from under her bed. Lucy didn't have any time to do anything to her hair but brush it so she left it down. Ready to leave, she walked out of her bedroom and over to the door. Both of her teammates followed behind, eager to start the mission. The trio walked to the guild, with Lucy behind the two, dragging her suitcase along the cobbled path.

The blonde was clearly not in a good mood anymore. Her excitement for the mission was now virtually non-existent and Lucy wouldn't have come today if she didn't need rent money. It annoyed her to know that Natsu hadn't brought anything with him. They were going to be away for quite a long time. The mission itself wasn't so hard, it was to take down a Wyvern that had been terrorizing the villagers in a nearby town. However, the man who posted the mission request owned a beach resort and had offered all of the Mages a free week at his resort as well as the original payment for the mission. Naturally, Lucy had packed multiple bikinis and swimsuits and cute clothes to wear while they were there. Natsu and Happy had brought nothing, just like they always did. At one point, Lucy had been very concerned about wether Natsu owned any other clothes. Lucy had been rather disgusted to know that it was Natsu's choice to wear the same clothes almost every single day. This was the guy everyone thought she was in love with?! They couldn't possibly believe that Lucy would feel anything other than friendship for him. Not only were they not compatible in all the ways that mattered, Lucy was a lesbian.

Granted, she was very much in the closet and hadn't told anyone about it. She assumed that certain people had their suspicions due to a lot of subtle things she does. You'd have to have a keen eye to notice Lucy's secret. Deep in thought, she didn't realise they had reached the guild until the loud booming sound of Natsu kicking the doors open reached her ears. Rolling her eyes at him, Lucy followed in behind and headed over to her team's table. Instantly, she knew that Erza was here, judging by the 10 foot pile of luggage in the middle of the guild. None of her team mates could tell you why she brought so much stuff every time they went on a mission. Most of it was never used but Lucy just assumed that she wanted to be prepared for anything they might encounter. Gray had a small suitcase with him but it was almost pointless for him to bring any clothes with him when all he did was strip them off any chance he got. Speaking of, Lucy saw that Gray had lost his shirt once again. "You've lost your shirt again." In a hurry, the raven haired man went looking for his lost item of clothing. Lucy wouldn't have bothered telling Gray about his shirt if it wasn't for the death glares she would get from Juvia across the room. She would never understand why Juvia thought that Lucy was her "love rival". She had never expressed an interest in Gray like that, ever.

The blonde Mage was pulled out of her thoughts by a certain blue haired girl. Levy hugged her best friend and smiled, "Good morning Lu-Chan. Are you headed on a mission today?" Lucy have her friend a warm smile in return and nodded, "Yes and you'll never guess what," Lucy didn't give Levy any time to guess before she continued, "The person who requested it is letting us stay at his resort for a week. For free!" Lucy squealed from excitement. The resort was the only thing that she was looking forward to from this mission. Levy pouted, "Aw, I wish I could come with you Lu-Chan but I'm headed out on a mission with Jet and Droy today. I'll be back before you're home so I'll miss you." The two girls hugged once more before Lucy remembered. Gasping, she pulled away from Levy and reached into the top pocket in her suitcase. Carefully, she took out a stack of paper and handed it to Levy. "I finished my next chapter and I thought you'd like to read it?" Levy's squeak of delight was enough to answer Lucy's question. Small, dainty fingers grabbed the paper and Levy held it close to her chest, "I've been looking forward to this. You're such a good writer Lu-Chan."

A small blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks from the compliment. Lucy had been writing a story for a while now but only had the confidence to allow one person to read it. Of course, she had chosen Levy because she knew that even though she was Lucy's best friend, she would be honest to her. Levy was also a huge bookworm so she had a good idea of what was a good book and what wasn't. So far, Levy had loved everything that Lucy had given her. This was a big ego boost but Lucy was still unsure about letting others read her book. It was about a unrequited romance between two women and Lucy was sure that most people in the guild wouldn't want to read it.

Ezra grabbed the attention of Lucy and Levy when she wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders, "I hate to break up your goodbyes but we need to get going if we want to make the train Lucy." Nodding in agreement, Lucy gave Levy a final hug goodbye before taking her suitcase and following Erza outside where she was met with the two boys and Happy. They made their way to the train station in mostly silence. Lucy was walking behind Erza and in front of Natsu, Happy and Gray. She could hear the two men bickering quietly between each other, so that Erza wouldn't hear them. The red haired girl was seemingly oblivious to the constant arguing but it was really getting on Lucy's nerves. Mumbling to herself, she wished she hadn't agreed to go on a mission today. Now she was in an even worse mood that this morning and she still didn't know why she had a bad feeling about today.

Lucy was the first to rush ahead and buy her ticket, eager to get on the train so she didn't have to drag around her heavy suitcase any more. To the surprise of her teammates, she didn't wait for them to join her on the train and was quick to take her seat. Lucy cracked a smile at Natsu's displeasure when he was pushed onto the train by Erza. His misery lifted Lucy's spirits just a little but she was unnaturally quiet on the train journey to the village. Erza and Gray chose not to say anything about it. They knew that if Lucy thought it was important enough, then she would tell them what was wrong. The blonde Mage stared out of her window, watching as they left the safety of Magnolia.


End file.
